Blow Your House In
by Master-Sora
Summary: A oneshot set in the orphanage. Contains: Minor fluff, cute and sleepy kids, and references to The Three Little Pigs. / mild SxS situation


**Author's Notes**: I wanted to write something. I came up with this while brainstorming at nine at night. I thought it was cute and entertaining, so I decided to share it. Hope it's fun, and don't forget to review. ;D

**Warnings**: Mild fluff and child-like logic. Innocent shounen-ai and pointlessness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the idea and situation. Upon deciding to sue, you and your lawyer shall receive a complimentary ball of fuzz, a paper clip, and an autographed sticky note by yours truly.

-

"And that's the story of the Three Little Pigs," Matron concluded, getting up from her chair with a kind smile on her face. All of the children beamed at her from behind their snuggly blankets, turning on their sides to get comfortable for a good night's rest. "Good night, kids."

"Night!" they all chimed in unison, waving to the motherly figure as she exited the room after flicking off the switch.

The six children remained in the dark, their breathing evening out asmost began to fall asleep. It was silent in the room, until one child sat up in his bed and crossed his arms, his large jade eyes looking anything but tired. "You know," he said loudly, causing the other children to stir and glare at him, "that story had a lame ending."

"Seifer, go to sleep," a little girl commanded, turning her back on him.

"You don't think so, Quisty? How could the wolf _not _eat the pigs?"

"Maybe he wasn't hungry," another girl put in, blinking large lime eyes at him curiously.

"Were you even listening?" the blond boy questioned, rolling his eyes at her. "That wolf was _so_ hungry, he was blowing down houses for crying out loud!"

"If I was hungry, I'd blow down houses, too!" piped the much smaller blond boy, sitting up in his bed to look across the room at Seifer.

The lavender eyed boy beside him got out of his bed, making wild hand motions as he explained, "I bet the wolf was a super hero! No ordinary person can blow down houses!" He demonstrated by blowing at the wall, closing his eyes in concentration and balling his small hands into fists. He shook with the effort he was putting into his show, his face turning pink after a while.

"Irvine, stupid! Breathe!" shouted Seifer, giving the brunet a disbelieving look. "'Sides, the wolf ain't no person. He's a wolf!"

"But the wolf talked like a person!"

"Yeah, Selphie's right! He has to be a person!" Irvine took a deep breath, pointing at the petite brunette who was sitting up.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Shush," hissed another voice. The wild haired brunet sat up to glare coldly at his friends, "You guys are loud."

"So?" Seifer glared back at him, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest, "You can sleep outside if you don't like it!"

"Fine," he answered, throwing the covers off of himself to stand up beside his bed. The boy then reached over and yanked the comforter, wrapping it around himself until he resembled a cocoon. Dragging himself towards the door, he hugged the warmth close while shooting another glare over his shoulder at the blond.

"Hey!" Seifer climbed down his bed, walking over to the brunet. When he did not stop his trudge to the door, he slammed his foot down on the comforter which acted as a tail behind him. This halted the retreating boy instantly."You can't really sleep outside! The water's gonna wash you away!"

"So?" the brunet mocked, swatting at the blond's foot in attempt to get him off.

"Fine, Squall. Go then!" Seifer lifted his foot up, which sent the tugging brunet back about a foot. Without another thought, he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms, attempting to look like he knew better than the other.

"Fine," came the quiet answer as Squall reached for the doorknob, leaving without any hesitation. The door shut behind him and the blanket-tail was gone from view, leaving nothing but a baffled group of friends behind.

"See what you did?" little Selphie shrieked, rushing over to Seifer to tackle him to the ground. "Poor, Squall! Go apologize, meanie!" She sat on his stomach, glaring down at him with a frown on her face. She then proceeded to get off, waiting for him to get up off of the floor so that she could push him out of the door.

"Cut it out! Ugh, stop pushing me!" _Slam. _"Fine! I'll apologize!" Scowling, he stamped his foot and walked down the hallway to the door that led to the beach. He halted before he could exit, seeing Squall on the floor in front of the door with the comforter still tightly around him. His shoulders were lifted to his ears, and his stormy eyes were fixed in front of him. "You didn't go?"

"Wouldn't let me," was all the brunet supplied for an answer, not lifting his gaze to meet the jade. A sulky frown was on his face, his large eyes blinking sleepily.

"Oh," Seifer sat down beside him, staring at the door as well. There they remained, regarding each other silently until the blond spoke again, "Are you gonna sleep here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he tugged at the blanket that clung to Squall, "Then let go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to freeze if you don't share!"

Squall raised his eyes to the blond, his dark eyebrows furrowing together as he gave him a puzzled look. Finally, he understood, and he reluctantly released his hold on the blanket. His lips pursed together in a pout as he watched Seifer stand over him with the thick cotton in hand.

"Lay down," he commanded, pointing at the floor right in front of the door. When Squall did not comply, he sighed overdramatically and asked, "Are you _that_ dumb?" Receiving a glare, he smiled slowly, "That's okay. I heard the grown-ups always adopt the stupid ones first."

With a single brow arched, the brunet lay himself down on the carpeting while blinking up at the blond. A short sigh passed through him as he decided that he did not care any longer, turning onto his side to face the exit completely, the exact opposite of facing Seifer.

Warmth spread over the young boy's body as the blanket was draped over him. Instinctively, Squall lifted the material over his head, lay flat on his back, and snuggled underneath it. Until there was a heavy weight on top of him, he had forgotten that Seifer was even there. He had been so comfortable before he was squashed, the sound of the other boy reaching his ears, "Is this your house?"

The blond received no answer from Squall which caused him to begin to blow at the blanket. Eventually, the brunet poked his head out from underneath the covers and gave him an odd look. "I'm trying to blow your house in."

Squall stared, dumbfounded. In response, the other boy had beamed triumphantly at him. "Get off."

"No, I like it here."

As an alternative to arguing, he rolled over and caused Seifer to fall off of him. A groan of pain came from said boy, and Squall smirked to himself. It served him right.

"Dummy," breathed the blond as he lifted the blanket and hid under it as well. "Oh, and Selphie told me to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Selphie told you to?" Well, that was awfully rude of him. If he had intended on apologizing, he had done it all wrong.

"Yeah," he shrugged, glancing at the smaller boy's back. "So, do you accept it?"

Squall tightly closed his eyes, attempting to go to sleep. When a foot connected to the small of his back, he snapped his eyes opened and rolled over to face the blond. "What was that for?"

"For not accepting my apology," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't apologize."

"I did so!"

"No, you didn't."

Seifer moaned in aggravation, poking Squall right between the eyes with his index finger. "Fine! I'm s-o-r-r-y," he drawled, painfully rolling jade orbs heavenwards.

"Whatever."

"What? Accept my apology! Hey, why are you rolling over? I'm not done talking to you! Don't go to sleep! Come on, Squall!" Seifer absolutely hated not getting his way. It just spelled headache for everyone, especially the one denying him.

He leaned over and placed his forehead between the smaller boy's shoulder blades, nuzzling into his back pathetically. Squall had stiffened, but relaxed as he heaved a sigh. Seifer saw this as a good sign and wrapped him in a backwards hug, pulling him close. "Sorry," he tried again, using the innocence only a child could possess.

"Okay," Squall muttered, grabbing the older boy's hands to try and free himself of the hold. When that tactic did not work, he lowered his head and gave up, figuring that Seifer would let him go eventually.

"You accept?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, feeling his eyelids get increasingly heavier.

"Good!" He yawned loudly, "Night!" The blond then nuzzled deeper into Squall's back, closing his eyes to get swept away in dreamland.

"Seifer?" Squall questioned, but he received no answer. The warm breath on his back had grown steady, the boy out cold. "Good night."

-

**Author's Notes**: I had fun writing that. But now I'm tired, too. So, like these two, I'm going to sleep. Hopefully, not in front of the front door.

Please review. Thank you. -love-


End file.
